


The Easy Way

by Hexiva



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/Hexiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with Pete is easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Easy Way

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I watched Smallville, so my apologies if that resulted in a drop in quality.

The first thing Lana learned about loving Pete was that it was easy.

They had met up for coffee, years after they both left Smallville, and then they had simply fallen into the habit of seeing each other. And now, two years later, here they were, sitting around another table, sipping coffee, and the sun was shining, and there were no tears or recriminations or furious words.

It wasn’t that they’d never fought. But they’d worked through their differences, together - and sometimes Lana couldn’t help but think of how differences with Clark had ended up in a fight and a breakup.

(They had ended with worse from Lex, but that was another story altogether.)

It hadn’t all been Clark’s fault. Or maybe it had been. It had been so long, Lana couldn’t sort through the anger and hurt and confusion her teenage self had felt to figure out what had really happened.

And in the end, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that now she was here, with Pete - in love and at peace.


End file.
